A Heart Like Mine
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic to A Heart Like Mine by Clint Black. Tea muses on Yami at the park. Yami finds her there, determined that she is the One for him.


**Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot with the pairing of Yami Yugi and Tea Gardner that I cooked up one day. I was inspired to write it while listening to the song A Heart Like Mine by Clint Black – an awesome singer if there ever was one. (Music is a great and awesome muse, especially for a writer like me, of course.) **

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The tagline from the 1992 movie Bram Stoker's Dracula and the lyrics to A Heart Like Mine by Clint Black belong with their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

A Heart Like Mine

_On a barstool like a damn fool  
Hoping she won't think I'm too much older  
Just another come-on line  
To a girl like you in a place like this _

Tea Gardner sat on the bench in Domino Park. Her brown hair fluttered in the wind, like a butterfly's wings. Her blue eyes were gazing ahead and around the park as she wandered through her thoughts.

And today, her thoughts were fixed upon a certain someone…

This person had spiky hair in red, yellow and black, purple eyes that most women and girls would drown in, and a hot body...

His name was Yami.

He was gorgeous. She and her friend Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister, had seen those girls. They made idiots of themselves. Whenever he walked through the hallways of Domino High, they would watch, staring after him…

_And on the dance floor wanting so much more  
I crossed that line and got that cold shoulder  
You probably think I'm full of it  
But I don't think you'll ever find such emptiness_

_This heart of mine is just looking for_  
_A heart like mine who's just looking for what it can find_  
_Still looking for a heart like mine_

It was true.

And seeing those girls try to flirt with Yami and compete for his attention made her clamp her teeth together in anger. Luckily for Tea, she had Serenity to calm her down.

"Just ignore them, Tea," she said, "and try to muster up the courage to tell Yami how you really feel about him."

Just yesterday, Tea had seen one girl, giggling, walk up to Yami and stare at him, a blush rising in her cheeks.

The nerve of some girls.

_I'm not the only one who's lonely  
I find that feeling beating all around me  
But with just a night or two  
I'd know if you're the one_

_But now that shoulder's getting colder  
And soon you'll turn and leave me like you found me  
Still way out of line, one thing on my mind  
And all alone _

But still, she wondered…

Why was Yami so handsome, like a Greek god come to Earth itself, but completely different? For one thing, Yami wasn't a part of Greek and Roman mythology. He was real.

"Hello, Tea."

The voice pulled Tea out of her musings. Her heart gave a jolt, and her eyes widened.

Oh, please, let it not be…_those girls_. They could be so jealous sometimes…

_"Hey, Gardner! Stay away from Yami! He's our man!"_

"You don't deserve him, Gardner! We do!"

Slowly she turned around.

And she saw the last person she expected to run into…

Yami.

He smiled down at her. She was paralyzed, unable to move. The girls' threats from the day before rang in her mind as she continued to stare at Yami.

He held out his hand. "Tea," he purred, "come with me."

_This heart of mine is just looking for  
A heart like mine who's just looking for  
A heart like mine who's just looking for  
A heart like mine… _

Tea's blood flowed faster and her heart rate sped up. She reached up and placed her own hand in his. He pulled her up from the bench. She was shorter than him, since she had chosen to wear her sneakers instead of high heels today. But Yami didn't seem to mind that one bit.

Yami disliked the fangirls. They were so…fake. They often acted like the fangirls that chased after Kaiba from time to time. And the worst thing was, they were all like he was their possession or something.

Yami disliked that with every fiber of his being. There was only one girl he liked. The one girl he thought to be the One was…Tea Gardner.

He would often smile upon seeing her.

Her eyes were the color of the sky on a bright sunny day. Her hair was the color of chocolate, which was the dessert he often wanted to eat.

Those other girls meant nothing to him. In his mind, Tea was…his one true love.

_**Love never dies…**_

He smiled upon remembering that tag line from the 1992 movie "Bram Stoker's Dracula", starring Gary Oldman, Winona Ryder and Keanu Reeves. He had seen it many times with fascination…

Now that he had Tea by his side, he felt he could take on anything – even a mean girl, aka a Queen Bee.

_Yep,_ smiled Yami. _It is true. Love never dies. It is immortal, __as always._

He felt glad he had seen that movie. He expressed his hope that he could love again…

And fate had granted his wish…

_"Tea, my darling,"_ he thought, _"you will always be my one true love."_

With that, Yami turned and placed his mouth upon Tea's. She gladly returned the kiss.

_**Love never dies…**_

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. After all, Yami Yugi and Tea Gardner sure make a lovely couple in my view, of course. :) **

**Nice feedback not only helps me, it also encourages me to write more, to be precise. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
